True Friends
by FishyDebbie
Summary: Sungkyu (INFINITE) Minjun (2PM) Guests


La puissante sonnerie d'un téléphone réveilla en sursaut les deux occupants d'un petit studio au plein cœur de Séoul. Minjun se retourna dans son lit et cacha sa tête sous l'oreiller afin d'atténuer le bruit que faisait la sonnerie. Sungkyu, lui, se leva précipitamment afin de répondre au téléphone, mais ce n'était pas le sien qui sonnait. Le téléphone en main il donna des coups de pied à son ami afin qu'il se réveille et réponde.

-Yah ! Minjun lève-toi ! C'est ta mère !

Minjun ne réagissait toujours pas. Son ami souleva la couette avec son pied, enleva brusquement l'oreiller et décrocha le téléphone. La voix de sa mère fit lever Minjun en vitesse. Il prit le téléphone pour répondre.

-Oui maman. Oui. Non je ne suis pas chez Sungkyu. Non je te dit ! Oui. D'accord. Oui, je suis là dans une heure.

Minjun soupira en se laissant tomber sur le matelas. Il faut savoir que la mère de Minjun n'aimait pas que son fils fréquente Sungkyu. Bien qu'ils se connaissent depuis le lycée, la famille de Minjun, plutôt aisée, interdisait à leur fils d'avoir des amis d'une classe sociale différente de la leur. En effet Sungkyu était issu d'une famille aux revenus modestes. Il avait quitté la maison familiale en deuxième année de lycée pour être indépendant. Il payait ses études et son studio grâce à des petits boulots qu'il faisait en dehors des cours. Malgré les interdictions de la famille de Minjun, cela n'a pas empêché les deux amis de continuer de se voir secrètement, ou non d'ailleurs. La mère de Minjun soupçonnait son fils de continuer à le voir, bien qu'il jurait le contraire.

Minjun passait plus de temps chez son ami que chez lui et cela agaçait sa mère. Ils avaient passé la nuit dernière à jouer à des jeux vidéos et il avait du mal à se réveiller.

-Elle veut que tu rentre ? Demanda Sungkyu.

-Ouais, un soit-disant repas de famille alors que je suis sur qu'il n'y aura que ma mère, mon frère et moi... Je veux pas y aller... Dis, tu veux pas me kidnapper ? Comme ça je peux rester ici et on peut même demander une rançon !

-Tu en a d'autres des idées comme ça ? Ta mère me soupçonnera directement, elle dira sûrement « C'est ce garçon là, le mendiant, ça n'a pas été dur pour lui de l'enfermer dans son taudis ! »

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire. La mère de Minjun n'était pas tendre avec Sungkyu et n'hésitait pas à user de mots durs envers lui.

-Tu seras de retour à quelle heure ? Demanda Sungkyu.

-Je pourrais revenir seulement ce soir je pense.

-Et les auditions ?

-Mince c'est vrai ! Tu peux pas t'en occuper seul ?

-Je veux bien, mais si tu n'es pas content de la personne que je choisis, c'est TOI qui lui dit de partir et c'est TOI qui t'occuperas des prochaines auditions !

-Merci, t'es un amour.

Sur ces tendres paroles, Minjun quitta le studio afin de prendre un taxi pour rentrer chez lui. Sungkyu se retrouva donc seul, il avait rendez-vous avec plusieurs personnes à quatorze heures afin de les faire passer une audition. Mais quelle audition ? Minjun et Sungkyu sont deux musiciens, Minjun joue du piano et Sungkyu de la guitare. Ils recherchent donc un bassiste ou un batteur pour compléter leur groupe et se produire dans la rue. Il s'habilla en vitesse et prit son manteau pour sortir. Leur local où ils répétaient se trouvaient à quelques rues de chez Sungkyu, c'est Minjun qui payait la location de cet endroit. Sungkyu rangea en vitesse le local avant d'accueillir les musiciens. Il mangea un sandwich et sortit une feuille de partition, il composait une chanson lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte puis descendre. Le premier bassiste venait d'arriver.

-Bonjour, je suis Kim Dong Yul, je vies pour l'audition.

-Très bien, fit Sungkyu, je te laisse brancher ton matériel.

Le jeune garçon avait l'air timide, ce qui avait le don d'agacer Sungkyu, il recherchait quelqu'un avec qui il serait facile de travailler, et ce dès le début. Le musicien fit tomber plusieurs les câbles qu'il devait relier à l'ampli, Sungkyu soupirait, il espérait que la musique serait différente de ce que le garçon montrait à présent. Une fois tout le matériel installé, il attendait que Sungkyu lui dise de démarrer. D'un signe de tête, Sungkyu lui fit comprendre qu'il s'impatientait. Le bassiste en test commença donc à jouer un morceau. Plusieurs fois il se trompa, c'en était fini pour lui.

Sungkyu attendait que le deuxième bassiste arrive. Celui-ci entra dans le local avec quinze minutes de retard. Sans s'excuser il demanda simplement à Sungkyu si il pouvait s'installer afin de démarrer vite car il était pressé. Sungkyu n'en revenait pas de l'attitude de ce jeune homme.

-Tu es bien Lee Chae Woong ? Demanda Sungkyu.

-Bien sur, je ne serais pas venu ici si ce n'était pas moi.

Sungkyu ne dit rien mais il était agacé. Le jeune homme commença donc sa démo. Aucune erreur, très professionnel mais sa personnalité ne plaisait pas à Sungkyu, et elle ne plairait pas à Minjun non plus. Il lui fit donc comprendre qu'il n'était pas gardé. Le bassiste le regarda d'un air hautain et s'en alla. Sungkyu commençait à regretter le fait d'avoir laissé partir Minjun, il lui envoya un message « Cher ami, je te déteste de m'avoir abandonné comme ça, tu vas souffrir ce soir ! ». A ce moment-là un jeune homme entra.

-J'ai frappé mais n'ayant pas eu de réponse je suis entré.

-Tu as bien fait, répondit Sungkyu en se levant. Je t'en prie, installe ton matériel. Excuse-moi, j'ai oublié ton nom.

-Je m'appelle Jang Dong Woo, ravi de te rencontrer, j'espère que je vais réussir, ça ne fait pas longtemps que je joue de la basse, dit-il avec un large sourire.

La gaieté de cet individu était contagieuse, Sungkyu sourit en se rasseyant. Il attendait patiemment que le jeune homme finisse son installation. Sans rien dire Dongwoo commença à jouer. Ce garçon plaisait bien à Sungkyu, il espérait que la musique serait à la hauteur. Il écoutait attentivement la mélodie qui émanait de la basse de cet inconnu. En effet, cela s'entendait que Dongwoo était débutant mais il sentait qu'il avait de grandes capacités. Dongwoo avait finit de jouer, il regardait Sungkyu avec de grands yeux, et en se mordant les lèvres, attendant le verdict.

-C'était mauvais ? Demanda Dongwoo impatient.

-Non, loin de là. Bien sur tu as encore quelques progrès à faire, dit-il en rigolant.

-Ah, je sais oui. Je prends des cours deux fois par semaine !

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Ah... Cela fait à peine six mois, je sais que c'est peu mais j'apprends vite et j'apprendrais encore plus vite en étant dans un groupe. Enfin après si tu ne veux pas de moi à cause de mon manque d'expérience je comprendrais.

Sungkyu se mit à rire. Il sentait la réelle volonté de Dongwoo d'apprendre.

-Non non, tu es très doué ! Bien sur tu as encore des choses à apprendre mais comme tu continue tes cours, je pense que ça va le faire.

-Merci merci, tu ne le regretteras pas ! C'est toi que j'ai eu au téléphone pour passer l'audition ?

-Non c'est mon ami Minjun que tu as eu, il joue du piano et moi c'est Sungkyu, guitare.

Sungkyu et Dongwoo passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à faire de la musique. Sungkyu apprenait certaines choses à Dongwoo qui était un élève appliqué. Lorsque celui-ci partit, Sungkyu resta encore un peu, à composer. Il ne vit pas le temps passer, à vingt-et-une heures il reçu un appel de Minjun.

-Sungkyu-aaah, commença-t-il avec une douce voix, j'ai froid ! Poursuivit-il plus sèchement.

-Cool, répondit simplement Sungkyu.

-Saleté ! Dépêche-toi de rentrer !

Minjun raccrocha et s'assit en boule devant la porte du studio de Sungkyu. En cinq minutes son ami était là. Sans un mot et faisant semblant de bouder, Sungkyu ouvrit la porte et les deux amis entrèrent.

-Tu boudes ? Demanda Minjun en se déchaussant et en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-Non, mais j'aurais préféré que tu sois là.

-Moi aussi, parce que j'ai vraiment peur de la personne que tu as choisis, si tu en a trouvé une.

-Si monsieur n'est pas content, il peut se trouver d'autres partenaires si il veut, répliqua Sungkyu.

Minjun savait qu'il plaisantait.

-Il est doué ? Demanda Minjun, ignorant la remarque de son ami.

-Il débute mais je sens qu'il a du potentiel. On a joué ensemble cet après-midi et il est plutôt doué.

-Tu as joué sans moi ? Demanda Minjun sur un air faussement outré.

-Pas le choix, répliqua Sungkyu. Comment était ton 'repas de famille' ?

-Comme je te l'avais dit, ma mère, mon frère et moi. Marrions-nous Gyu ! Et habitons ensemble ! Dit-il mort de rire.

-Tu peux très bien rester ici.

-Tu sais bien que ma mère a du pouvoir et qu'elle me fera revenir chez elle.

-Junnie, sérieusement, ta mère m'énerve !

-Arrêtons de parler d'elle, comment s'appelle le bassiste que tu nous as trouvé ?

-Il s'appelle Dongwoo, il a vingt-deux, il est un peu hyperactif mais très sympathique.

-Si tu as jugé qu'il en valait la peine, je te fais confiance. Quand est-ce qu'il pourra venir répéter ?

-Après-demain.

Pas de réveil brutal ce matin. Les deux amis se réveillèrent tranquillement en fin de matinée. Bien que Minjun n'avait jamais rencontré Dongwoo, il décida d'aller demander aujourd'hui même les autorisations nécessaires pour se produire dans la rue. Il faisait confiance à Sungkyu et avait plus que hâte de commencer à jouer devant un public. De plus les autorisations étaient souvent longues à obtenir, il valait mieux s'y prendre tôt. Il partit donc chercher les papiers nécessaires avant de rejoindre Sungkyu dans leur local. Minjun remplissait les papiers tandis que Sungkyu composait.

-C'est joli cette mélodie, tu travailles sur une chanson ? Demanda Minjun.

-Oui, mais je ne suis pas satisfait.

-Tu n'es jamais satisfait de ton travail ! Fais-moi écouter.

« 60 secondes suffisent pour cette histoire tu es entré dans mon cœur  
Je n'ai pas de doute sur cette courte durée  
Tu es mon style de personne, cette histoire me suffit je n'ai pas besoin de raison  
Tu as fait battre mon cœur, tu m'as trouvé c'est la première fois »*

-Pas mal ! T'as composé ça tout seul ?

-Non, j'ai été demandé à mon voisin de pallier.

-Tu veux me faire de la concurrence c'est ça ? Avoue ! Rigola Minjun. Nan franchement c'est bien, je suis fier de toi !

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, Minjun se leva pour ouvrir mais l'invité était déjà face à eux.

-Salut. J'ai pu me libérer finalement, je me suis dit qu'il y aurait peut-être quelqu'un alors je suis venu. Moi c'est Dongwoo, tu dois être Minjun ? Ravi de te rencontrer.

-De même, répondit Minjun en se rasseyant. Ça tombe bien que tu sois là, j'ai besoin de quelques informations sur toi pour remplir les autorisations.

-J'ai bien fait de venir alors.

Minjun en profita pour ramener directement les autorisations. Lorsqu'il revint, ils jouèrent tous les trois ensemble pour la première fois. Minjun était ravi, Dongwoo était doué, ils allaient enfin pouvoir réaliser leur rêve !

* * *

*« 60chomyeon chungbunhan story nae mameuro neon deureowasseo  
Nan uisimchi anha nal gajyeogangeol jjalbji anheun time  
Neon geureon saram naegen chungbunhan story iyu ttawi nan piryo eobseo  
Nal seollege haessgo neol chajge haesseo cheoeumui geu time » / vidéo : watch?v=ItWlVxkhdc0


End file.
